Diskussion:Zeitschiff "Relativity"
Es wird doch gezeigt, dass die Bombe schon bei der Voyager im Raumdock installiert war. Dann kann sie doch nicht später (bei der Schlacht mit den Kazon) wieder weg sein? Hat jemand dafür eine Erklärung, oder ist das mal wieder ein temporales Paradoxon? -- Roggan 12.10.2006, 17:12 :Das wird doch gesagt, dass es sich um temporale Paradoxien handelt - deshalb hatte man zum Schluss auch drei Braxton, die bis zu ihrer Verhandlung wieder vereinigt werden mussten. 15:18, 12. Okt 2006 (UTC) ::Danke. Verwirrend, aber danke. -- Roggan 12.10.2006, 17:29 "indirektes" Zitat - Hä? Wie ist das nun zu verstehen? Sagt er's oder sagt er's nicht? 13:18, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) :also, es wird gesagt das er es zuvor gesagt hat (da war aber die kamera nicht dabei). --217.184.40.145 14:25, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) Und wer zitiert ihn dann? 14:53, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Er selbst. es geht um einen dialog den er und seven schon einmal geführt hatten(und seven konnte sich nicht daran erinnern): :SEVEN: How we do know that my presence on Voyager will not alter the timeline? :DUCANE: You know, you've asked me this every time. :SEVEN: What's been your response? :DUCANE: That uncertainty is part of the equation. We don't know what's going to happen. :SEVEN: I don't enjoy uncertainty. :in der deutschen version hieß es "Das Ungewissheit ein Teil der Gleichung ist". lässt sich aus zitat allerdings nicht so schön benutzen --Shisma 09:21, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) Achso. Aber wieso dann nicht den kompletten Dialog reinnehmen? 19:28, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::ja, mach ruhig. ich dachte nur das es so besser klingt :). hab die episode zufällig hier. wenn du den text in deutsch brauchst sag bescheit--Shisma 22:51, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) Klar brauch ich den. So ein Elefantengedächtnis hab' ich nu auch wieder nicht. ;) 17:48, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::sorry, habs mittlerweile offenbar gelöscht :( --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:06, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) "Wortspiel" Hi, ich habe die Behauptung, dass in der deutschen Übersetzung ein Wortspiel verloren ging, mal entfernt. Wenn ich das Wortspiel aber einfach nur nicht verstanden habe, und mir jemand auf die Sprünge helfen kann, wäre ich dankbar. Die englische Zeile lautet: "Oh, I assure you--when all this is over, there'll be just one Seven of Nine." — Timwi 18:47, 14. Jan 2007 (UTC) :"...just One Seven of Nine" = "...nur Eine Sieben von Neun" --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:47, 3. Feb 2007 (UTC) verschiebung wegen anfürhungszeichen der titel des artikels müsste doch korrekterweise Zeitschiff „Relativity“ lauten oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:25, 19. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Okularimplantat - Tricorder In der Folge wird gesagt, Sevens Okularimplantat sei besser als die Sensoren im 29. Jahrhundert. Aus welchem Grund benötigt Seven dann einen Trikorder um die erste aufgetretene Zeitverzerrung zu erkennen? :Meinst du, wir könnten eine Erklärung dafür aus dem Ärmel schütteln? Ich hab die Episode zu lange nicht mehr gesehen und muss also mit Weil es so ist antworten. Ein Tricorder ist zugleich ein Datenspeicher, vielleicht wollte sie's nur aufzeichnen. 03:04, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) P.S.: Bitte signere deine Diskussionsbeiträge mit --~~~~ - den Hinweis oben kannst du doch lesen, oder? Der "Bereitschaftsraum" Der Admiral führt Janeway in den Konferenzraum und eröffnet ihr (zumindest in der deutschen Fassung): "Ihr Bereitschaftsraum"! Wäre das was für die HGI, bzw. wenn es ein Synchrofehler ist für die HGI in Sachen Synchro? --intoxic8ed 07:34, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :ich verstehe nicht, wo da der fehler ist. könntest du das präzisieren?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:09, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::ah, ich verstehe. bist du sicher das das im konferenzraum spielt? ich kann mich nur an eine szene im bereitschaftsraum erinnern--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:20, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, zuerst sind sie, noch im Teaser, in ihrem B-Raum, wo der Admiral noch sagt, der B-Raum sei ihre Heimat, fern der Heimat. Nach der Titelmelodie gehen sie in den K-Raum, dort wo auch Seven ist! Er sei effizient...(der K-Raum). Und da befindet der hochdekorierte Mann diesen Raum als Bereitschaftsraum. In der deutschen Fassung, weiß nicht ob's im Original auch so ist. Jedenfalls habe ich die Folge vorhin erst gesehen. --intoxic8ed 11:23, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :In der deutschen und auch englischen Version benennt der Admiral den Bereitschaftsraum nicht. Er sagt lediglich, dass dies ihre Heimat fern der Heimat wäre. Als sie dann den Konferenzraum betreten, wird dieser vom Admiral in der dt. Version als Bereitschaftsraum bezeichnet, in der engl. sagt er jedoch "briefing room". Somit ist dies ein Übersetzungsfehler. Arbuk 20:51, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Warum ein Schiff? Warum braucht man ein Schiff wenn man eh überall und in jede Zeit beamen kann? Meint ihr es liegt am sicherheitsrisiko?(beim unfall geht nur ein schiff drauf nicht ein ganzer planet) Oder muss das schiff erst in die "nähe" fliegen um durch die zeit zu beamen? :Aus dem Artikel : Diese Technologie hat jedoch bei häufigem Gebrauch starke Nebenwirkungen, die sogenannte Temporalpsychose kann sogar zum Tod führen.--Bravomike 14:27, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Doch kein Filmfehler?: "Laut dieser Folge hat Janeway Tom Paris auf die Voyager angefordert, da sie ihn als Piloten für die Badlands benötigt." Möglicherweise kein Fehler, vielleicht hat Janeway ihn (Tom) als Pilot angefordert, er wurde jedoch nur als Beobachter genehmigt. --91.114.200.125 20:51, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Im Pilotfilm sollte Paris auf die ''Voyager, da er als ehemaliger Maquis die Badlands und die Verstecke des Maquis in den Badlands kennt. Er war nie als Pilot geplant, er sollte nur Chakotay verraten, da Tuvok, welcher Chakotays Gruppe ausspioniert hat, vermisst dort wurde. In dieser Folge sollte Paris als Pilot auf die Voyager und somit ist es ein Filmfehler. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:20, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::ich denke es gibt für jeden Fehler der da aufgelistet ist eine Erklärung. Ist es deswegen ein Fehler weil keine Erklärung geliefert wurde?-- 11:03, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Das Originalzitat aus der Folge lautet: "Catching up with him in the Badlands is going to be tricky, even in a ship as quick and smart as Voyager. I've heard about a pilot who might make the job easier.". Das kann, muss aber nicht, bedeuten, dass Paris in seiner Funktion als Pilot (in Bezug auf die Fähigkeit, grundsätzlich in den Badlands zu navigieren) angefordert wurde. Eine mögliche andere Interpretation ist, dass er als mit Chakotay vertrauter Pilot weiß, wie dieser die Badlands navigieren würde, und deswegen in der Lage ist, dort zu ihm aufzuschließen bzw. ihn dort aufzuspüren. :::Wenn die deutsche Synchro etwas Abweichendes behauptet wäre es eher ein Übersetzungs- als ein Filmfehler. Grundsätzlich halte ich von dieser "Nitpickerei" weiterhin gar nichts, weil man fast jeden so genannten "Filmfehler" logisch erklären kann. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 11:38, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::stimme zu. aber die Diskussion wurde schon Anderswo geführt.-- 12:21, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Wie so oft allerdings ohne konkretes Ergebnis, deswegen ist es denke ich nicht verkehrt, weiterhin auf die Subjektivität dieser "Fehler" hinzuweisen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 13:10, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC)